Memories Forgotten
by fullmetalfreak1993
Summary: Maggie was just an average girl until she was dragged into the gate. Teaming up with the fullmetal alchemist she has to find a way to return home. Meanwhile, she discovers some interesting secrets about her past. spoilers for later episodes. rated for lan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fullmetal alchemist and that saddens me so, but I do own any OC's in this fanfic.

Note: I know that this should be at the end of the chapter but oh well. I just need to say a few things. First of all, this isn't one of those you better rate or I'm not going to finish the story deals. I find that rude and obnoxious. Second of all, sorry if some characters are OOC at times. Every fanfic has some characters at least a little OOC so its not a huge deal. Lastly, I accept flames of any sort. It doesn't matter to me if you send them or not. It's someone's opinion and no matter how bad they are, go ahead and send them. P.S.: I suck at making names up so I'm using different friends' names. Oh and if you have any ideas,feel free to send them to me. I will credit you with the idea. Oh! and I don't know if this is going to form into a Mary Sue or not. I'm going to write this and see where it takes me.

P.S.S.:ok i know that the details are rather sketchy right now but aren't they always at first when it comes to anything fma related?

* * *

_Maggie Hope had been running down a seemingly endless hallway with many twists and turns. It was dark and she could barely see. It couldn't get much darker. There was a large door ommitting a strange light at the very end of the hallway. It possessed something that scared her and yet fascinated her at the same time. Maggie was getting closer to the door now and she could see strange engravings that lay on it. She had only seen those engravings once before and that was on her favorite television series; Fullmetal Alchemist. Maggie's eyes widened as she realized what she was staring at. It was the gate. As the hallway's end grew nearer and nearer with every step, she could hear voices from the other side of the gate. They were muffled and barely audiable. When Maggie came upon the gate, she abruptly stopped. Slowly, Maggie's hand neared the gate for she was attempting to open it. Her hand must've been a few centimeters away from it when she abruptly stopped. She heard someone calling her name. "Maggie"...the voice eerily said._

_"Wha...what do you want from me? How do you know my name?"_

_"Maggie..." the voice repeated again._

_Maggie looked around for the speaker but found no one. At this point, she was scared stiff. She was waiting for one of her friends to pop out and yell "gotcha!". That moment never came._

_"Maggie..." the voice began again, this time with more authority_

_"Maggie..."_

_Maggie started to cry. She was scared and she knew it. How was she going to get out of there? Was she going to live? She's near the gate so is she dead? These all were questions racing through her head at lightspeed. Then,something she never would've expected happened. She heard her friend,Monica's voice._

_"Maggie!" Monica said._

_"Help me!" Maggie screamed._

* * *

"Help..." Maggie mumbled in her sleep.

Monica just sighed. "Honestly..." she whispered under her breath.

"Maggie look! Edward Elric is here! I don't know how it's possible! Roy is here too!" Monica said in a desperate attempt to awake her sleeping friend.

At this Maggie shot up. "ED AND ROY ARE HERE?" Maggie yelled.

Maggie was a Roy fangirl through and through. It was about the same with Ed.

She looked around expecting to see Ed and Roy. Instead she saw her classmates staring at her trying hard to hold back laughing fits. She had fallen asleep in History class...again. The rest of the class she sat slumped in her seat, thinking that she was going to die from embarrassment. '_I can't believe I did that and I don't think that I can take people staring at me like they are much longer.' _The bell rang a few seconds after she thought that. '_Saved by the bell.'_

Maggie was about to leave the classroom with Monica when the teacher stopped her.

"Margaret,can I see you for a moment?"

"Uh...Sure."

'_Oh no. I'm in for it this time. It's all because of those damned dreams I keep having'_ Maggie thought.

"Margaret, you've been falling asleep in class everyday for awhile and it's becoming a big problem."

'_Your telling me.'_ Maggie thought.

The teacher continued. Her normally stiff and sour face became soft and caring.

" Is everything ok at home? Your usually a good student and your the last person I'd expect to do this."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'm just concerned about your well being."

"Yeah. Things have been kind of nuts at home these past few weeks but it's finally starting to calm down." Maggie said as she put on a smile.

"Well alright. If you have any problems just come and talk to me. That's what I'm here for."

"Don't worry I will. I better get going. Bye!" Maggie said as she ran out the door.

The rest of her day was fairly quiet. She went home and fed her dog,Black Hayate(go figure),finished some homework,and fell asleep. It may have been Friday night but she was tired and couldn't stay up later than 8:00. She soon drifted off in a deep sleep...

* * *

_Maggie had been walking down the strange tunnel again but this time she hadn't been running. The end just seemed getting closer and closer to her by the second. She felt dizzy and weak. Maggie wanted to run away from the gate but couldn't. She couldn't move. It was as if she was paralized._

_When she was in front of the gate, everything stopped. Maggie watched in horror as multiple hands shot out and pulled her inside. As she was being pulled farther and farther into the gate,she could feel a lot of information that she never knew being poured into her head. She could also hear someone screaming. They sounded scared. She soon realized that that person screaming was her._

_Maggie could see an end to the long "tunnel" that she went through. Those creatures set her down on the entrance(or exit in this case) to the gate. But before they did, they took something in equivalent value for the knowledge that she gained. The next thing she knew, the creatures were tearing off her right arm. She started screaming again,this time louder than before. That physicially hurt her. 'I thought that you couldn't feel pain in dreams ,but I felt that. It's as if that was real. It couldn't be...could it?' Maggie pondered._

_The next thing she knew Maggie was falling into darkness..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm going to take a SHORT break from this story(about a day or so) so I can catch up on homework. The end of the quarter is Friday and I have waay too many missing assignments(we still get credit for em.) i know its a bad habit but oh well and i need to get my math grade up. im getting a B or C in math and I usually get A's. If I get a C my mom is going to give me the "if you can't keep up your grades then Im going to take away extra things like the computer" talk even though im in advanced math and its as hard as hell because of the long problems and i have to wait till next year to use a scientific calculator. Anyway, I MIGHT take a break but it doesn't matter that much just thought you'd wanna know.

* * *

"The gate." Maggie mumbled in her sleep.

"No...don't...please...NO!" Maggie shouted. She bolted into an upright position,breathing heavily. There was sweat dripping down her face and her right shoulder hurt like hell.

Maggie eyed the room she was in carefully. It was fairly large and there were wooden planks that made up the hardwood floor it possessed. It looked like a normal office. A few books here...paperwork there...things to that effect only it was REALLY messy and...animated?

She got up off the couch she was laying on and looked at herself in a nearby mirror. It was fairly small and didn't show past her midsection. She looked at herself in the mirror, marking every detail of her appearance in her head.

'_Okay. Black hair...check. Green eyes...check. Same clothes...check. No body parts missing...NOT CHECK! WHAT?'_

"Impossible..." Maggie whispered.

She tried to touch her arm, just hoping to feel the warmth of her body coming from where her arm was supposidly located. No luck.

"This can't be happening. This has to be a dream. Yeah, that's it. This is all a dream and all I need to do is wake up." Maggie said aloud.

Maggie tried numerous things to wake up. She pinched her shoulder everywhere she could think of, looked for water to splash on her(no luck finding that wih all of the clutter in that office), and even ran into the wall which ended with her getting a huge bump on her head.

"This isn't a dream..." Maggie whispered.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She went from totally calm to totally...well, not.

Maggie started to run around the room like a chicken with her head cut off(or in this case arm. sry just had to comment. i think i have too much coffee in my system right now and its making me a little weirder that usual.) screaming as she did so. One sound made Maggie stop right in her tracks. It was the sound of the doorknob slowlyturning...

* * *

thats it. sorry about its shortness but i have to go to school now and i wanted to get this out. bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. First of all, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. I had to get it up in three minutes so it'd be up before school. A big thanks to **_dragon of the water _**and **_mimiru1618_** for the reviews! They really kept me going and they're much appreciated!

P.S.: I know Roy is REALLY OOC this chapter but it can't be helped. He NEEDED to be introduced now and I couldn't get him in any other way.

* * *

'_Oh no! Someone's coming! What to do? What if theres some pervert that brought me here? What if they What if...'_

The door opened only to reveal Roy Mustang. She was right about the pervert thing.(well he is! i know he's really hott but he's still a perv. especially with his miniskirt thing)

_'ROY MUSTANG? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! FIRST I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM AND NOW ROY IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME? This is unreal.' _Maggie thought while trying to hold back the fangirl within her.

"Oh good. You're awake." Roy said with a smile on his face.

"Wh-wh-Where am I?" Maggie asked.

"Your in Central's military Headquarters. My office to be exact." Roy replied.

"C-Central?" Maggie managed to stutter out.

"Don't you remember where you are?" Roy asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"All I remember is the gate and-" Maggie abruptly stopped speaking. '_He would think I'm crazy. No way am I telling about that.' _she thought.

"What?"

"Uh,nothing. Really, it's nothing." Maggie tried to convince him.

"Ok. If your sure it's nothing." Roy said.

"Yeah I'm sure."

" Sorry but I have to go. I have some really important buisness to take care of. You're welcome to stay here until I get back."

Roy started to shut the door but stopped about halfway.

"By the way, I'm Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist"

"I'm Ma-Maggie Hope."

With that he shut the door to his office fully but was still standing outside of it.

'_She looks exactly like my sister. No, impossible! My sister died years ago.'_ Roy thought.

* * *

Ok thats it for now. I have to go to school again. School sucks :P. The next chapter should be out soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaack... Ok well anyway if this chapter seems kinda off its probably cuz I just ate a lot of sushi and it seems to give me a high. By the way, it's not gonna be a Mary-Sue! I have the whole story planned out and everything! Don't mistake the stuff in earlier chapters and label the story as one. It may appear to be at times but its not...trust me. By the way, sorry for the spelling errors. I had to write this on notepad because my computer is old and thats the only thing that I have to work with. REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Ikept getting error messages every freaking time I tried to upload this chapter! I've been trying for 4 days and it finally worked! YAY!

When she meets Ed and Al, it seemes rushed and theres some OOCness but I have to introduce the other hottie in the anime!(this would be great of Ichigo from bleach was in it too but i dont write crossovers)

* * *

Maggie stared at the office in amazement as she was waiting for Roy to come back.

_'So this is Roy's office. I always pictured it differently. He's so...Messy.'_ Maggie thought as she was taking in her surroundings. She still wasn't over the fact that she was in Roy Mustang's office let alone the hagaren world.

Maggie could start to hear muffled voices outside of the room. She couldn't really tell what they were saying until they got closer to the door. Then she could hear a little of the dialogue. She heard someone say something about a lead on some sort of stone. Maggie's eyes widened at this for knew exactly who it was. It was none other than Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Maggie let her curiosity get the best of her. She had to hear more so she put her ear up to the door(hey that rhymed!) and listened closely.

"Why does that asshole make us come in and report everything we see or do? He knows that we're busy looking for the stone. You know what,Al? The colonel can take these papers and shove them up his a-"

Al interrupted him. "Brother, I'm sure he had a good reason for bringing us here. Maybe he has a lead on where to find the stone," he said trying to calm Ed down. This seemed to work because Ed shut up.

"That's about as likely as me drinking milk. Its never gonna happen. He always says something like, Fullmetal, when are you going to stop this wild goose chase? Fullmetal? Oh sorry, I couldn't see you over my stack of papers because your so short!" Ed said while clutching his fists."Dammit. I can't stand him."

"Are you ready to go in?"

"Better get this over with."

The door slowly started to open with Maggie's ear still on the door. She was leaning so hard on it that when the door opened completely, she fell to the ground. As Maggie looked up, she saw someone that she never expected to see in her life.(i know you know who it is but this seemed like an ok ending so yeah)

* * *

I'm on vacation right now so these will come out faster! YAY VACATION! Anyway, I'm starting a few new stories too so yeah. They're all fma though.Don't get mad if they have anything to do with vampires though. I'm kinda obsessed with vampire fics almost as much as fma fics. 


	5. Chapter 5

ok i have nothing to say but...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Ed's words were still ringing through Maggie's head.

_' What should I tell him? Should I tell him my real name? But what if there's an alter me here that possesses the same name? If I make up a fake name and he finds out then what will happen? Arrgh! What do I do? What should I say? Dammit, I knew I should've taken that class about improvisitational acting. But no, I had to go to that class about Fullmetal Alchemist in the summer instead. I just had to know more, didn't I? My friends were right. My extreme obsession over everything Fullmetal Alchemist related would be my downfall. How was I suppossed to know that there was another side to the gate and that the Hagaren world lay behind it! What to do...What to do...THIS IS SO CONFUSING!' _Maggie thought while trying not to blurt anything to the young alchemist in front of her.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

Nothing but silence came. Maggie opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. After trying again and again to speak, she managed to get out a few garbled words.

Ed, who was getting more annoyed by the second, decided to speak up again.

"Look, whatever Roy paid you to do this, I'll double it if you forget what he told you and just tell me your name."

Maggie tried to talk again, this time succeeding in doing so.

"My...My name is Maggie Hope and Roy didn't pay me to do anything." she managed to blurt out. Her words were still running together but they weren't nearly as slurred as before.

Ed was about to say something else when Al cut in.

"Hi, Maggie. I'm Alphonse Elric."

"And _I'm _Edward Elric, Al's _older _brother."

Now that Maggie had broken the silence, she didn't feel nearly as frightened about talking to Ed and Al. Even though she knew that Ed was older, she had always wanted to see Ed in of his 'shortness binges' as she called it.

She was smiling evily on the inside. Oh, it was going to be fun pissing Ed off.

"Wait, you're the older brother? But your so short..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GUINESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS SHORTY?"(i think that outburst was from fullmetal alchemist and the broken angel,correct me if im wrong)

"WELL, YOU OF COURSE!"

"WHATS WITH THE SUDDEN CHANGE OF HEART? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SHY!"

Ed was about to leap towards Maggie but Al caught him in time. Ed was screaming inappropriate words at Maggie but she was too lost in thought to notice a thing. '_Wow that was fun. Now I why Roy enjoys making short comments so much.' _Maggie thought.

Ed was trying to break free from Al's grasp while Maggie was showing Ed innocent expressions that looked like she was saying 'What did I do? I'm a perfect angel. I didn't do anything wrong.'

"Wow, you really should get that temper of yours checked out." Maggie innocently said.

"TEMPER? I'LL SHOW YOU A TEMPER!"

Ed almost broke free of Al's grasp when the door started to open, only to reveal Roy Mustang!(yay Roy! by the way,sorry about this but does anyone else think that Roy's hotter with the eyepatch and longer hair? I mean, for most people that would look sooo ugly but for Roy, it works. I LOVE YOU ROY! sorry, obsessed fangirl moment there. anyway, back to the story) Roy just calmly walked to his desk and sat down, without saying a word.

"Oh, Fullmetal, I see you've met Maggie. Good. That saves me from having to introduce you to her."

"What's the deal with her and why did you want me to meet her anyway?"

"Your so rude,speaking to your higher-ups that way. Don't you have any respect for others?" Roy said in his cocky(yet hott,sry) tone.

"Bite me!"

Roy continued.

"But if you must know, it's because she is going to be traveling with you and Al for awhile."

"WHAT? You know we can't have someone tagging along!" Ed protested. Apparently Roy was really testing his patience today.

"You really mean it?" Maggie asked happily.

"You said that you didn't know where you came from or how you got here, right? If I were you I would want some answers to those questions. Those two travel a lot so you might have a good chance of finding the answers to those questions."

"Thank you Mr.Mustang!"

"Please, call me Roy."

Maggie had never been this happy in her whole life. She was so caught up in this experience that she forgot about her missing limb. Then, reality struck her.

"Wait! What about my arm? I can't travel like this." Maggie's heart sunk. Her whole world went from great to horrible in a matter of seconds.

"Well,we'll just have to take care of that, won't we?"

"Thanks so much!"

Maggie went and gave Roy a big hug(well as big as she could with one arm) At first, Roy was shocked at this but he eventually embraced Maggie's hug with a warm and caring smile on his face.

'_Wow. You really are exactly like my sister was.' _Roy thought while hugging the girl. There was just something about her that made him think of his old family.

_' Wow,thats odd. I can't help but feel as if I've known Roy all of my life. And yet, I just met him. How is that possible? Either way, Roy makes me feel really safe and wanted.'_ Maggie thought as she pulled away from Roy, causing the hug to end.

All anyone could see was a huge smile on her face as she was lost in her thoughts. _'This is great. I can't believe I'm going to travel with the fullmetal alchemist!Mom,Dad, just you wait and see. I will get home and I'll bring stories of my adventures here with me.'_

* * *

So,what did ya think of it? any way i can improve it? ive said this before and ill say it again. if you want to say something about my story,good or bad, tell me and ill listen and try to improve on it. if you want to send me a flame i have one thing to say to you...BRING EM ON! they dontbother me at all! btw i kno, u probably have the whole plot figured out but im going to put a lot of twists and stuff in it (i hope nervous laughter) its 2:30am and im going to bed...bye people! 


End file.
